Criminal Case: Panic Patrol
Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, also known in Japan as is a detective-themed interactive drama psychological horror-thriller puzzle video game starring Bollywood scream queen Bipasha Basu (Creature 3D) and English actor Daniel Craig (James Bond) for Microsoft Windows, Facebook, iOS, Android, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and Xbox One, developed by French indie studio Pretty Simple and LittleLulu Falcon Emblem under the name Dark Dungeon and BrainPower. This game serves as a spin-off of original Facebook game Criminal Case with a serious darker and edgier version. Setting in State of Democratic Union (a fictional version of United States), where the silent protagonist shown pursuing a career with the Liberty Secret Investigation Agency to save the world from a notorious evil organization that terrorizing them around SDU. Gameplay Criminal Case: Panic Patrol is a detective-themed interactive drama psychological horror-thriller puzzle game in which the player acts as a detective to solve murders, like Criminal Case game, locating relevant clues at the crime scenes by pointing and clicking items in the scene. Higher scores can be earned by finding items as fast as possible. The scores obtained will fill the bar on each scene. Filling the bar will award the player Stars, an in-game currency for cases that can later be used to perform tasks such as examining evidence and interrogating suspects. During this process, player will also have to come across necessary autopsies and analyses that may take a few real-time hours to complete. During the course of the case, player may find killer profiles, and critical hints that will be used to capture the suspect. During investigating, the live-action FMV sequence is shown when the player and the partners being attacked or terrified by the crazy axe-wielded killer or the masked man with knife. And they must have escape the killer by pressing the sequence button below in order to getting away from them. If the player failed to escape, the killer will kills them and the game is over. But if the player successfully escape the killer's hands, the videos will available in gallery screen. In the last stage of every case, the player must reason who the killer is from one of the suspects, using the killer profiles obtained during the course of the game. By successfully identifying the suspect, the player can eventually proceed to the additional stages. Successfully clearing the additional stages will let the player proceed to the next case. Plot Set in State of Democratic Union (a fictionalized version of the United States), the silent protagonist (an anonymous rookie cop whose name actually corresponds to the player's entered name and gender) is shown pursuing a career with the Liberty Secret Investigation Agency; a law enforcement agency in the fictional city of Liberty Town (based on New York). Partnered alongside Detective and ex-Bollywood Scream Queen Fatiha Jubayr (a traumatized, but femme fatale Indian detective suffered from mentally breakdown due to terrorist attacks), the protagonist soon proves an auspicious talent, defying obstacles like ruthless murderers, serial killers, and notorious organizations, even catching the mayor's attention in the process. The thriller happens in State of Democratic Union in early 22nd century when the evil organization called Project Deathstalker declares the bloodshed war against SDU. However, it revolves around the "Night Spirit", a sadistic serial killer who only supposedly strikes at night to hypnotizing the victim into unknown place and kill it. The protagonist joins the Liberty Secret Investigation Agency to trick down Project Deathstalker, who kidnapped President Sawyer Dawson for ransom. However, Christa Rees, a late mayor's daughter, had been kidnapped by Night Spirit 53 years ago on May 22, 2054 during 21st century when she was 17. As the early 22nd century beginning so far, the LSIA have not found Christa yet and perhaps her fate remains unknown. Characters See also: List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol characters Regions and Locations See also: List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol locations Cases See also: List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Trailers Teaser Trailer *(LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc., Pretty Simple, Dark Dungeon and BrainPower's logos shows up, then faded to black.) *Voice: The terror is happened... *(The suspenseful horror movie music played as a young female detective investigating the murder scene.) *Voice: Someone is try to kill you... *Chief MacLeod: The murder case in hotel has occurred. Don't let the killer prevent you! *(The detective grabs some object and the noise is heard.) *Voice: When the crime scene is going wrong... *(The knife-wielded masked man approaching behind the detective.) *Voice: It will be just... *(The detective turns around and...) *Voice: Just like a horror movie you never see it before... *(The masked man, who preparing to attack her, revealing to be faceless girl.) *Voice: I Still Find You. *(The detective screams at sight of terror as the camera zooms into the screaming mouth.) *Voice: Criminal Case: Panic Patrol. *(The Coming Soon message is shows up.) Official Trailer *(LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc., Pretty Simple, Dark Dungeon and BrainPower's logos shows up, then faded to black.) *(The 17-year-old Christa Rees walks on the park, waiting for her uncle for returns.) *Voice: The terror is happened... *(The shadow-cloaked figure is arrives on Christa. Christa turns around and screams in horror as a spirit cult member kidnapping her off screen.) *Voice: 53 years later, the horror has finally comes alive... *Chief MacLeod: The murder case in hotel has occurred. Don't let the killer prevent you! *(Detective Fatiha goes to the hotel room for investigating) *Abraham: Mr. President! Do you have any idea how can we stop the bloodshed war occurs? *President Dawson: I have no idea what are you talking about? If we don't stop the coup, then... *(The sound of bombing were heard and the people screams and flees in terror.) *Voice: The blood-covered murderer is on the lost.... What just happen? *(Fatiha open the closet to grab some object.) *Fatiha: I have a nightmare about bloodbath, people's dead and... Oh my god, I can't remember about a bombing attack! *(The scene is showing the player searching for objects, items, customize the avatar and more...) *Voice: Someone is try to kill you... *Abraham: Be careful, someone is try to kill us! Quick! *(While searching for evidence, the noise is heard.) *Voice: So, stay away from the ax-wielding killer! *(Fatiha screams and the player grabs her from the killer, who tried to kill them both.) *Fatiha: *screaming* Help me! HELP MEEEEEEE!!!! *(Abraham being attempted chocked by another killer, but the player knock him out.) *Abraham: Holy crap! We have been attacked! Help me, please!!! *Voice: When the crime scene is going wrong... *(The President is holding hostage by the cult society member.) *Cult Member: Chief, surrender! We want 1,000,000 dollar if you wish to keep the handsome president alive! *(Many of victims dead bodies were showed, followed by murder weapons and suspects screen.) *Fatiha: Please! I need you to protect me. I am getting scared. *Abraham: Look! I can't go out without you. We need your help. *(The knife-wielded masked man approaching behind either Fatiha or Abraham.) *Voice: Beware of the ultra maximum thriller ever you witnessing a many scarier than before... *(The jump-scare is shown up in front of player, Fatiha screams and Abraham freaks out.) *Heather: But, what more?! We still tried to located Christa Rees, but no avail! *Chief MacLeod: It's been long time after the former president's death. *(The player is shown wrestling with an ax-wielding killer dressed in Santa Claus, a clown-masked man, a hockey-masked man, or an oni-masked madman.) *Fatiha: *screams* HELP! ABRAHAAAAAAAAM!! *Abraham: *screams* NOOOO! FATIHA!! *Voice: It will be just... *(Fatiha or Abraham turns around, speechless.) *Voice: Just like a horror movie you never see it before... *(The masked man, who preparing to attack him/her, revealing to be faceless girl.) *Voice: I Still Find You. *(Fatiha's eyes wide in fear, Abraham grab a gun, the police team comes face to face with a terrorist cult society.) *Voice: Criminal Case: Panic Patrol. September 2nd, 2017. Stay tune. *(The screen cuts to black shortly. Then, Fatiha gasps and screams at sight of terror as the camera zooms into the screaming mouth and the screen cuts to black.) *(The Coming Soon message is shows up.) Trivia *Age rating: 13+ for Frequent Fantasy/Horror Violence, Mild Mature and/or Suggestive Themes, Mild Realistic Violence, Infrequent Alcohol, Tobacco, or Drug Use or References, Mild Profanity, and/or Mild Disturbing Horror/Scary Images. *This game will be spin-off of original Facebook game Criminal Case with a serious darker and edgier version with jump-scare scenes. *Unlike Criminal Case game, it is featured a interactive live-action drama cutscene combined with visual novel-style. **The game was filmed in various locations of USA, and it took one year to finished. *The storyline of this game is based on/inspired by Pretty Simple's popular game: Criminal Case. *This game will have inspired by 70s, 80s and 90s horror movies directed by the horror masters like Wes Carven, George A. Romero, John Carpenter or Guillermo del Toro. Disclaimer All pictures were taken from Pretty Simple's Criminal Case. Absolutely I do NOT own video games, they're belongs to rightful owners! Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:BrainPower games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Horror games Category:Psychological thriller games Category:Puzzle games Category:PC games Category:Android games Category:Facebook games Category:IOS games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games featuring female protagonist